In construction of a multi-story building, it is necessary to work on the building from the exterior. This is especially true when covering the exterior with a brick veneer constructed from the ground up. It also typically is required to affix window frames, awnings and gutters. It is not uncommon to erect a scaffolding which is the length of the building. Indeed, it is not uncommon to put scaffolding around a building which completely encircles the building. If the building has a rectangular shape of 50 feet by 100 feet and stands 50 feet tall (not uncommon for a four story building), the aggregate length of the scaffolding will represent 300 linear feet on the surface standing 50 feet tall. Personnel often are required to climb up the scaffolding. Sometimes, they can climb on the interior. Often, however, they must climb on the exterior of the scaffolding. This is dangerous to personnel who may slip and fall off the scaffolding. When they fall from the outside face of the scaffolding, they typically will fall onto construction equipment, stacked raw materials and many other things. The injuries from the fall are compounded by the irregular surface area. Moreover, when such a fall occurs, it typically happens when the workman is climbing up the side of the scaffolding and topples over backwards onto his back. The present disclosure is a safety device which protects against this kind of fall. This is true, for buildings, and also tall petrochemical plants.
In protecting the workman climbing on the outside face of scaffolding, the present disclosure sets forth a safety device which is rigged on the scaffolding. It is customary for the scaffolding to be erected from level to level. For instance, the scaffolding is erected to a height enabling construction on the second floor. Then, it is extended up to the third floor as the work proceeds up the building. As it is extended to match the height of the building, or at least approximately so, the additions to the scaffolding enable the workmen to climb up the side. The present disclosure sets forth an overhead device supported on the scaffolding and is directed to an overhead device which supports the workman. Moreover, it is a protective system which enables the workmen to climb up and down the exterior of the scaffolding. While climbing occurs, the workmen are tethered to this apparatus and are protected against falling.
It is such a matter of chance that the fall can be insignificant in many instances and yet can create bodily injury, even death in other instances, from the same height. It is not uncommon for workmen to fall 15 or 20 feet and walk away with no injury. Just as tragically, the same height fall can be fatal to some workmen. It is that irregular risk, wholly unpredictable, that accents the danger and harm that might arise with a fall. When downward movement increases as would occur at the start of a fall, the tether connected to the workmen arrests the fall and holds the workmen. This involves an overhead davit which extends out over the top edge of the scaffolding to extend a cable of sufficient length to reach down to the workmen. The cable is grabbed by the workmen and then latched to a connective ring on a body harness worn by the workmen. The body harness includes appropriate straps so that all the weight of the workmen hangs on the tether line extending from above. Accordingly, as the workmen travel up or down on the exterior of the scaffolding and should fall, the fall is arrested and injury is prevented.
The present disclosure is directed in particular to a demountable davit. It is desirable to mount it at a particular height above on the top edge of scaffolding. Eventually, however, the scaffolding will be extended upwardly by another row of scaffolding members, thereby raising the height. The device of the present invention is detached and remounted. It is moved to the new upper level. As it is moved, it enables workmen on the exterior of the scaffolding to be protected at all times and at greater heights. Again, it is not uncommon to erect the scaffolding as much as 100 feet; even at that height, the workmen can be protected. As one would further understand, as the height of the scaffolding becomes greater, the chance of merely walking away from the fall becomes quite small above about 20 or 30 feet. Indeed, fatal injuries have occurred even at lower heights but they are substantially guaranteed at heights above about 30 or 35 feet. The present apparatus is summarized as comprising an overhead davit which extends outwardly. It has a mounting mechanism which attaches to an upright member of the scaffolding. It is attached by multiple clamps. At the distal end of the davit, there is a reinforced eyelet which supports a retractable tether line equipped to latch on falling. The tether line connects with a harness worn by the workmen. The body harness supports the weight of the workmen.